Pieces of Me
by Punk Knut
Summary: Ashlee's mother dies, and guess who has to move back in with her father? Moving from France to England isn't exactly the top priority on her to-do list; And going to Hogwarts hasn't exactly got her thrilled. But what happens when old friends are re-united
1. Memory Cords

**Pieces of Me: Chapter One**

**Summary:** Ashlee's mother dies, and guess who has to move back in with her father? Moving from France to England isn't exactly the top priority on her to-do list; And going to Hogwarts hasn't exactly got her thrilled. But what happens when old friends are re-united?

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, everything in this story associated with Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter One: Memory Cords**

****

Ashlee leant back in the carriage, ignoring her father. This couldn't be happening, she didn't want to be here. How could such a strong promise be broken? How? She'd sworn she'd never make her go there, never. But she was gone now, forever. Why did she have to go and get herself killed? Leaving her all alone with Ryan, Ryan fucking Brayden; a man who still looks like an eighteen-year-old with his black hair hanging in licks around his eyes.

"What are you thinking?" Ryan asked, his hands fiddling with his wand.

Ashlee rolled her eyes and continued to ignore him. He'd spent half the trip trying to make small talk, now they had almost reached the bloody castle and he was still doing it.

"Ashlee, I asked you a question," Ryan said, getting irritated.

"And I heard you," Ashlee told him, slumping down on her seat, arms crossed over her chest, the perfect picture of a sullen teenager.

"Ashlee!"

Ashlee scowled, she hated it even more when he tried to be a good father.

"What?"

"Look, I can't have you being like this. Some of my friends are going to be here today."

"And now you're going to go on about how lucky I am to have this oppurtunity to start so late into the semester?"

Ryan sighed, looking out the window.

"You are lucky. If I wasn't on the board you wouldn't be allowed in until your final year. Imagine how behind you would be by then."

"I wouldn't be if you just let me stay in France," Ashlee shot, sitting up straight, ready for a fight.

"Well I didn't exactly tell your mother to fucking die, did I?" Ryan snapped, and as soon as the words had left his mouth he wished he hadn't said them.

Luckily, the carriage stopped at that moment and Ashlee leapt down and stormed off towards the castle. Ryan sighed again for what seemed the hundredth time that trip and followed her at a quick pace.

He caught up with her in the Entrance Hall, old memories flowing back; as they did every time he re-entered the castle.

Ashlee couldn't believe what Ryan had just said to her; what a dick! How dare he talk about Mama! How dare he! She's just stormed away from the carriage, knowing he'd follow. On cue, his footsteps behind her sounded off. Ashlee stepped out of the wind and up the stone steps of Hogwarts Castle.

Ryan caught up with her, laying a hand on her shoulder just as a man with bleach-blonde hair, sleeked back, entered the Hall from a passage way from the left. He was talking to a boy at his side, who also held a head of blonde hair every bit as sleeked as the man's. He looked up and seemed to recognise her father.

"Ryan," he said, walking over, smiling; if you could call it that.

"Lucius, how are you?" Ryan asked, shaking his hand.

Ashlee folded her arms again, gazing around the room, bored instantly.

"Great, great," Lucius replied, his eyes fell onto Ashlee. "This must be your girl?"

Ryan placed an arm around Ashlee's shoulders. "Yeah, this is Ashlee."

"Hey," Ashlee said, smirking. She extended a hand to Lucius, "And I'm not his girl. I'm the creation of an over-excited piece of sperm that couldn't control itself sixteen years ago."

Lucius shook her hand, chuckling at her humour; though the chuckle wasn't exactly cheery. "Sweet girl you've got Ryan," Lucius said to him. He looked down at the boy at his side, nudging his with his cane.

"Hey, I'm Draco," he said, looking at Ashlee.

"Hi," Ashlee said, looking up at him. The boy looked her age, though he was quite tall. Her eyes delved into his pools of ice-blue. Completely stunned, Ashlee couldn't break free until a voice spoke at the staircase ahead of them.

"Welcome, Ryan," said a stern woman with an extremely tight hair-bun.

"Minerva," he said, inclining his head in a welcome.

"Albus wishes to see you," she said, turning and walking back up the staircase.

"Well, we best be going," Ryan said to Lucius.

Lucius nodded and turned back to Draco; though Draco was looking at Ashlee.

Ryan pulled Ashlee's arm, making her move. She turned to him, glaring.

"I'm coming, relax."

Ryan gritted his teeth and led her up the staircase and around a corner, away from the eyes of Draco.

Ashlee stood at the entrance of the castle, watching her father's carriage toards the gate of the school. Sighing, she turned to have a look around the crumbling hole they called a school. A gasp escaped her mouth as she almost crashed into someone.

"I'm so sorry," the person apologised quickly. "I was standing too close."

Ashlee took a step backwards and noticed who it was.

"Hey, you're... that guy," she said, forgetting his name.

"Draco," he said, running a hand through his hair, slightly embarrassed. "And you're Ashlee."

Ashlee smiled, he was such a cutie. "Right. I didn't get your last name, sorry."

"Malfoy."

Ashlee's eyes widened. "You're a Malfoy?"

"I take you've heard of my family then," he said.

Ashlee giggled softly. "Heard of you... Your father is like-" she stopped herself, she wasn't about to say what his father was. Everyone knew his father. And she'd shaken the hand of Lucius Malfoy without even knowing who he was. Merlin, wasn't this just her day.

Draco seemed slightly uncomfortable about the was the subject was heading.

"So... I've heard you're a quidditch player," she told him.

"You have?" Draco looked surprised.

"News travels fast," Ashlee shrugged.

"You like quidditch then?" Draco asked.

Ashlee laughed hard at that. "Like it? I live it."

Draco smirked. "Wanna play a little one on one?"

Ashlee blinked at Draco's broom as they walked onto the Quidditch Pitch.

"I still can't believe you've got a Nimbus Two-Thousand and One," she told him, running her hand over his broom.

"The Nimbus Two-Thousand isn't exactly low grade either," Draco reminded her.

"I heard that Harry Potter owns a Firebolt," she said, then wished she hadn't by the look on Draco's face.

"Yeah, Potter seems pretty thrilled about it," Draco muttered loathingly.

Ashlee quickly decided to change the direction of conversation.

"So, you're Slytherin, right?"

Draco grinned at that. "Damn straight."

"I wonder where I'll be sorted," Ashlee wondered aloud, sitting on her broom, which was suspended in mid-air.

"Wasn't your father a Ravenclaw?"

"Yeah," Ashlee sighed, she hated the mention of her father. "Ryan was a Ravenclaw."

"What about your mother?" Draco asked, mounting his broom without even taking notice.

"She didn't go to Hogwarts," Ashlee admitted, allowing her broom to lift slightly. "She was from France, my parents weren't exactly married, or exactly in love, or exactly anything; except maybe enemies."

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Trust me, you don't wanna know," she muttered and zoomed into the air before he could ask another question.

Draco released the snitch and followed suit.

They had been searching for the snitch for what seemed like forever when a voice called from the entrance of the pitch.

"Malfoy! Here!" it called.

The voice struck a memory cord in her mind. Ashlee suddenly stopped flying as her eyes fell upon the owner of the voice. Draco looked from her to the man in a billowing, black robe.

The next thing Ashlee knew, she was falling through the air; wind pressing against her ears, blocking the scream, which emitted from her mouth.

**End Chapter,**

_I know, I have a think for OC's, but what can I do? I can't help myself. Anyway, his was just a short chapter I started a while back and decided to finish today. Well, it's currently One Thirty, so I'm not about to proof read so you can tell me about all my spelling and grammar mistakes if you like, but you know you wanna review. Just press that beautiful button labelled: "Submit Review" I love it. And I'll love your review. Flames welcome._

_Until next chapter,_

_**-Jnari, kisses.**_


	2. Upside Down

**Pieces of Me: Chapter Two**

**Summary:** Ashlee's mother dies, and guess who has to move back in with her father? Moving from France to England isn't exactly the top priority on her to-do list; And going to Hogwarts hasn't exactly got her thrilled. But what happens when old friends are re-united?

**Disclaimer:** See previous chapter/s.

**A/N: A special thanks to my reviewers; love eternity(Casey, ur a sweetie), Siri Lupin, and Cybele2. I love you guys.**

--

**Last Time:**

They had been searching for the snitch for what seemed like forever when a voice called from the entrance of the pitch.

"Malfoy! Here!" it called.

The voice struck a memory cord in her mind. Ashlee suddenly stopped flying as her eyes fell upon the owner of the voice. Draco looked from her to the man in a billowing, black robe.

The next thing Ashlee knew, she was falling through the air; wind pressing against her ears, blocking the scream, which emitted from her mouth.

--

**Chapter Two: Upside-Down.**

--

Her soundless screams continued until suddenly she landed softly into strong arms. Sometime during the fall she had closed her eyen; when, she didn't know, but she had. She slowly opened them and a gasp escaped her mouth.

"Severus?" she breathed, her eyes wide.

"Ashlee, are... you alright?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

The sound of Draco landing somewhere behind her made her turn to look at him.

"Nice catch, sir," Draco commented, his eyes also wide. "You okay, Ashlee?"

Ashlee smirked, and told Severus to put her down. "I'm fine, I need... I need to sit," she said hurriedly and rushed towards the exit of the Quidditch Pitch.

Ashlee stumbled into a stairwell and sat down on a set of steps, her breath heavying. She had completely forgotten he was here, that he taught here. How could she have forgotten? How?

Footsteps sounds loudly on the floor just near the stairwell. "Ashlee...?" Severus' voice echoed through entrance. "I know you're in here."

"Severus, leave me alone," Ashlee sighed, leaning against the cold wall.

Severus stepped in front of the stairwell, a soft smile on his mouth. "Can I sit?" he asked, indicating the spot next to her. Ashlee didn't answer, not that she was expected to. Severus took a seat next to her, his arm going around her waist, pulling her towards him.

Ashlee leant her head on his chest; tears escaping from her eyes, making trails down her cheeks. Having someone close enough to hold her made her miss the hugs her mother used to give her when she was feeling down.

Severus brushed his hand over her cheek, wiping the tears away. "It can't be that bad, Ash."

Ashlee turned her face up to him. "Do you even remember what he's like? He doesn't even care that she died. And he wouldn't even care if I... died. No-one would care!"

Severus moved away from her slightly, so he could look at her properly. "Are you saying I wouldn't care?"

"Sev, I didn't mean it that way."

"It sure sounded like you did," Severus said, standing up.

Ashlee's eyes narrowed. "Look, you shouldn't even be here. You're ruining everything. Just, keep out of my way."

"What do you mean?" Severus asked, his own eye narrowing.

"You can't know. Just leave me alone. I... I don't need this right now. My mother just died. You're a complication."

"I'm a complication? Listen to yourself, Ashlee."

"You haven't even got a clue!" Ashlee screamed and pushed passed him and out of the Quidditch Pitch entrance.

--

Ashlee reached the castle just as the stern woman, Minerva McGonagall - her father had said her name was, exited.

"Miss Brayden? I've been looking for you everywhere," she snapped, obviously irritated. "You must come this way, quickly."

McGonagall led her all the way back to Professor Dumbledore's, the headmaster's, office. She ordered her into a chair in front of the Headmaster's desk. Dumbledore stared at her from over the top of his half-moon glasses.

"Miss Brayden, we meet again," he said, smiling. When this man smiled, it was as if his whole face smiled; it was disgusting to see a man who should be under immense pressure - now that Voldemort was gaining power like wild fire,

and his death eaters being re-released from Azkaban - smiling as though it was any-old ordinary, cheery day.

"I guess..." Ashlee muttered, though with a quick cough from McGonagall, she added, "sir."

"Do you know why you are here?" Dumbledore asked.

Ashlee shrugged, "No."

"It's too late into the semester to go to all the trouble of a public ceremony, like the first years get. So Professor McGonagall and I came to the decision that you could simply be sorted in this office. Right now."

"Now?" Ashlee almost choked, she shot up straight.

Dumbledore nodded then turned to McGonagall. "Minerva, the hat, please."

McGonagall immediately brought a crumpled, disgusting, and extremely old hat forward and placed it on top of Ashlee's head.

"This hat is sick and wrong," Ashlee commented to the elder professors. The smile on Dumbledore's face as the hat wriggled on her head. "Arghhh!!!"

"Relax, girlie, didn't that rat bag of a father of yours tell you I was a talking hat?" the hat sked her.

Ashlee gasped, her eyes wide. "It talks?"

"And thinks," McGonagall told her.

"Anyway, back to business; sorting you. Well, your father was a Ravenclaw, but you're so different to him... You're so much like your mother. She was a Slytherin, but..."

"What?!" Ashlee burst out, "My mother? She lived in France."

The hat chuckled. "Your mother left for France in her third year," Dumbledore informed her.

"No... you've got it wrong. She was born in France. She lived there her whole life. She never even visited England once. You've got the wrong person..." Ashlee stumbled over the words.

"Cherisse Minette? She was your mother, was she not?"

All Ashlee could do at this moment was blink at them. Her mother was Cherisse Minette. Why had her mother lied to her? This was about to turn her whole world upside-down, she just knew it.

--

_End Chapter..._

_Gosh, I'm just a drama addict. Can you blame me though? It's just so much fun, don't you agree? Anyway, update and tell me what you think, I can't wait foryour reviews._

_Until Next Chapter,_

_**Always,**_

_**Elle, kisses and cookies.**_

_Ps: check out my new fanfiction site: _


End file.
